The disclosed implementations relate generally to content distribution.
Advertising is a major source of revenue for content distributors, such as television networks. Typically, content (e.g., a television show) distributed by a television network includes interstitial advertisements. Viewers may be annoyed by the amount of advertisements shown on television and by the fact that the advertisements often interrupt the flow of television programming, and these viewers may be receptive to ways to avoid the advertisements (e.g., fast forwarding through the advertisements when watching programs recorded on digital video recorders, watching programs on disk or on an online streaming service, etc.). However, viewer avoidance of advertisements can lead to less revenue for television networks.